We propose to hold a conference that will highlight current directions and exciting new findings in the area of learning memory and plasticity. This conference is entitled "The Mysteries and Marvels of Memory" and will be held at the Washington Square campus of New York University, March 26-28, 2010. We will focus the conference on a set of cutting edge questions organized around individual sessions. Each of these questions will be addressed at multiple levels of analysis and in addition we will encourage the maximal amount of discussion both between speakers as well as strong audience participation with a directed discussion/debate segment led by a member of the organizing committee that will take place at the end of each session. This conference features both well established as well as the newest generation of leaders in the field of learning, memory and plasticity. This meeting will serve the greater neuroscience community in a number of different ways. First, a major goal of this conference is to identify not only the current cutting edge questions, but the discussions stemming from the presentations will help define the most relevant future directions in this field. Second, because of our emphasis on discussion and interaction together with our inclusion of highly trained undergraduate students at the conference, it will serve as a powerful educational opportunity not only for seasoned Neuroscientists, but for up and coming students of neuroscience as well. In this way we hope to highlight some of the major themes in learning, memory and plasticity, define relevant future directions of research and educate the Neuroscience community as a whole. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: New York University proposes to hold a conference entitled "The Mysteries and Marvels of Memory" that will focus on a set of cutting edge questions in the area of learning memory and plasticity. This conference will not only highlight major themes in this dynamic area of research but it will help define and shape relevant future research directions. This conference will also serve as a valuable educational opportunity for both seasoned Neuroscientists and up-and-coming students of neuroscience alike to promote the advancement of progress in this key research area.